battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Zara Ghufran
Zara Ghufran (Arabic: زارا غفران) is one of the protagonists in Battlefield 1. She was a member of a band of Bedouin rebels who were working with Lawrence of Arabia. Biography Hidden in Plain Sight Zara was a female warrior, and was the right-hand woman of T. E. Lawrence. Her enemy was the Ottoman Officer in command of the Ottoman Armored Train "Canavar", Tilkici. In a flashback, the Canavar is seen attacking and destroying a Bedouin village, presumably the village where Zara once lived. As a result, she bears great hatred towards the train, Tilkici, and the Ottoman Empire, and sought revenge. Personality-wise, Zara was a daring rebel who wasn't very easily worried by much, but has a very bad temperament, and can be easily engulfed in rage, proved when she attacked Tilkici after he taunted the rebels about the train's destructive power, reminding her of her past. She appears to be quite dedicated and loyal to Lawrence and her fellow rebels, and expressed worry when Lawrence's camp was attacked by the Canavar. It is implied that she is quite ambitious as well, as Lawrence says to her, "You're right, we do need to think bigger, act bigger". After sneaking past Ottoman infantry guarding a derailed train, she obtained a book of communication codes for the Canavar, before being apprehended by Tikici. Young Men's Work After Tikici is in turned captured by Lawrence and the rebels, she began her plan to lure the Canavar into a trap, by first eliminating three Ottoman commanders who carried special messages that could be sent to the train. Upon attempting to send the last faulty message to the Canavar to lure it out into a trap, she is met face to face with Tilkici, who quickly knocks her out and drags her deep into the desert, where he had hoped to kill her. Once waking up and realizing where she was, Tilkici had already been explaining how his train is going to attack her friend, T. E. Lawrence's camp, saying that there will be no survivors. As he held a knife within his right hand, he aimed it at Zara, who lied helplessly on the ground, stating, "The legend of Lawrence of Arabia ... dies tonight." She took this as an opportunity and managed to turn Tilkici's own dagger against him and thrust it into his throat, killing him, and leaves his body in the desert. Seeing the fiery glow beyond the dunes, Zara then knew she needed to warn Lawrence, she raced towards the campsite on horseback and, despite the Canavar's attack left the campsite in ruins, Lawrence and his Bedouin allies had escaped, albeit barely - they evacuated as soon as when they discovered Tilkici had escaped. Knowing that the Canavar, like all steam locomotives, need to regularly replenish the boiler tank, Lawrence advised her on where and how to destroy the Iron Beast for good. Hear the Desert Following the next mission, Zara ambushes the train at a small village along the track, which turns into a war zone between Ottoman soldiers and Bedouin warriors. Through utilizing the former garrison's arsenal against the Canavar, the train had been destroyed in the process, completing Zara's full revenge. After the train's destruction, T. E. Lawrence offers Zara to accompany him to the Suez Canal, asking her what she knows about battleships. Zara responds with a smile, ending her War Story. Gallery BF1 Cav.jpg|Zara riding a horse into battle BF1 ARAB CAVALRY.png|Zara Ghufan charging on horseback Battlefield-1-43.jpg|Concept art Trivia *She is the second female playable character in Battlefield ''series, following Jennifer Hawkins in ''Battlefield 3. pl:Zara Ghufran Category:Characters of Battlefield 1 Category:Player Characters